starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Discerpo
History Discerpo came from the same time and race as Psionic although few people other than Psionic know this. Originally, Discerpo was known as Cadell P’zin. He was a hybrid of Psionic’s race and the race of monsters they were at war with - conceived after a type of monster known as a “breeder” raped his mother. Somehow he was able to escape being killed after he was born and dedicated himself towards wiping out the monster race once and for all so no one else would suffer his fate. Cadell eventually formed the Shadow Sect, which incorporated other hybrids like himself as they looked at experimental ways they could finally destroy the monsters. Due to their extreme and dangerous projects, Cadell and the Shadow Sect were often at odds with Gavin Alaster and the Blade Sect, who denounced several of their ideas as being too dangerous and uncontrollable. As the war with the monsters continued to go downhill, a desperate Elder Sect eventually okayed Cadell’s plan to use a device which would incorporate a powerful but highly unstable substance known as elemental energy. The plan was that the elemental energy would be programmed to only eliminate monster DNA, however once the device exploded in the atmosphere the energy targeted everything, randomly incinerating or freezing whatever it touched before eventually starting an ice age. Cadell himself was frozen and put into a form of stasis. Over time his monster DNA reacted with his other DNA to mutate him in significant ways, granting him incredible powers but also warping his mind. Cadell, who had been a revolutionary, if overzealous, genius before being frozen had his mind twisted as the darker impulses of his monster heritage took root. The elemental ice that had imprisoned Cadell eventually melted away on its own accord during a time in human history commonly known as the Dark Ages. He still possessed his intellect, but clarity of thought often eluded him, warping his ideals until he saw all life as fundamentally flawed. Cadell became a terror during medieval times, eventually prompting the church to label him as: “Discerpo Diabolus” which roughly translates from Latin into “Sever Devil,” an apt description as Cadell often left his victims cut into pieces. Over time, Cadell adopted the church’s title as his own and discarded his old name completely. Now known only as Discerpo, he has survived into the modern age as a monster of urban myth that is far too real. There are even indications that Discerpo has been responsible for some of the worst disasters to ever befall the human race. Strength Level Discerpo is able to lift up to 400 pounds. Superhuman Powers *'Adaptive Regeneration:' Has a unique healing factor that will temporarily adapt Discerpo’s body after he regenerates to counter whatever harmed him. Regenerates very rapidly although the speed of regeneration varies depending on what part of his body is injured. The adaptation lasts for roughly one week unless Discerpo is constantly exposed to the same type of harm over a long period of time, in which case he adapts permanently to it. *'Levitation:' Constantly floats above the ground. Cannot truly fly, but able to levitate himself as high as one mile above the surface, although usually stays only a few inches above it. *'Arm Blades:' Envenomed sword-like appendages that jut out from Discerpo’s forearms. The blades are very sharp and durable, able to cut through most materials with ease. They are also laced with a natural paralyzing venom. Can be fired as projectiles and are quickly regrown. *'Sixth Sense:' A subconscious ability that guides Discerpo in several ways, from attaining his goals to avoiding unforeseen dangers. Weapons Discerpo tends not to use any weapon other than his arm blades in combat. Special Skills *'Insane:' Highly resistant to most forms of mental control by way of insanity. Can also make him unpredictable. *'Genius:' Despite his insanity, Discerpo is highly intelligent, able to learn and understand complex information with little problem. Weaknesses *'Insane:' As much of a hindrance as it is a help, Discpero’s insanity can cause him to lose mental focus or inadvertently give up an advantage. #DCategory:Characters (WH)